End of The Hero Of Time
by Kitsune-Lupus
Summary: It's been years since the Hero of Time was killed by Ganondorf, and Majora and Ganon are at war, only us in the Kokori Forest are left...NOTE: WILL BE CHANGING A FEW THINGS.
1. Prologue

It's been five years since the Legendary Hero of time was slain by the Dark Sorcerer Ganondorf, and the lands have fallen into despair. With the Gerudo at his disposal he attacked the rest of the lands, starting with the mighty Gorons. After months of fierce battles they fell, making Death Mountain in Ganondorf's rule. Next he turned his attention to Lake Hylia, moving his forces into Zora's Domain. The zora's fought bravely, but in the end, fell with the death of King Zora XVI. Any remaining Zora's and Gorons fled and found themselves inside a deep forest, where the Kokori children found them, wounded and near death, and brought them back to the village. To this day Ganondorf has not found, and has given up on finding, the Kokori Village. Plans to burn the entire forest down are underway. Once his forces start growing low, for example: after the battle with the Goron people, Ganondorf simply took townsfolk from any of the remaining towns and turned them into monsters under his will.

And yet, Hyrule wasn't the only land that was affected by the death of the Hero Of Time.....

Termina befell a horrible fate, Majora's moon fell upon the city of Clock Town and all off the area's inhabitants. Instead of killing them, they where turned to mindless Ghouls, slaves to Majora's will. Those unaffected by the magic are still missing. Not even the four guardians of the land could stop Majora, and where slain by his hand. The Zora and Goron banded together and attacked Majora's forces, but where quickly overrun and turned to Ghouls. The forest of Termina is no more, Majora burned it to the ground and took any survivors as slaves.

Three years ago Ganondorf sought to control Termina as well, and found the gateway to that world, then proposed a "friendship" of himself and Majora, letting them rule both lands. Majora declined his offer, saying that "any friendship we have would be as you as my second in command". Ganondorf, humiliated and full of rage began sending his forces to Termina, declaring war on Majora....

This war still rages, and thankfully Ganondorf has forgotten about us Kokori Children here in the forest.....for now..


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm not sure if when Zelda changes to Sheik she becomes a boy, in the original OoT that's what I assumed, so that's what I'm going off of. So yea, when Zelda changes to Sheik she doesn't just braid her hair up like is seen in brawl, she changes EVERYTHIN and becomes a dude. haha sexchange anyway, here it is after a while, hope you enjoy.

Btw if you don't understand for the second part there, for dream bits I'm going to have it (usually) in first person perspective.

Chapter 1: Kokori Forest

"And that's our situation Prin-I mean Sheik." spoke the sage with green clothing and grass-green hair. Sheik looked saddened at the news of Link's death. There was no way to bring him back, not this time at. He sighed and slumped down, thinking. Termina was taken by Majora, Hyrule was taken by Gannon. There truly was no other place to go and hide.

"We still haven't been able to find those two most powerful of the worlds" she spoke softly, biting her lip not really wanting to deliver more bad news to the Princess. "We've looked, but the Deku Tree Sapling said that one of them should appear to us and the other one will be found using the first ones help...confusing I know." she said, adding the second part by looking at the confused look on Sheik's face (or at least what she could see of it).

Sheik raised his head slightly, "If he's supposed to come to us, when is he supposed to come to us? What if he's too late? What if Gannon finds us by then? What if.." his voice began to waver and a tear fell down his face, "Saria, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, almost begging.

Saria smiled softly and hugged Sheik as he began sobbing into her shoulder. It was only natural, Zelda had just now heard of the news of her love dying at the hands of the man she hates the most. She had taken it pretty well, but everyone has their limits.

After Sheik had cried himself to sleep, Saria, and the remaining surviving sages: Darunia of the Goron, Nabooru of the Gerudo, and Impa of the Sheikiah as well as the fairies Navi, who hasn't spoken a word since Link's death, and Tatl and Tael from Termina. All three of the fairies where feeling considerably weak, Gannon as well as Majora had both done something similar in both of their lands, they completely destroyed all of the Great Fairies. Saria looked around at them all grimly, not even a hint of a smile upon her face. Darunia had a scar over one of his eyes, Nabooru's arm was in a sling, and Impa's arms were badly burned.

"What are we going to do Saria?" came Darunia's voice, "We can't just sit here and wait, what if he-"

"Oh shut it" snapped Saria, surprising everyone around them, "I'm tired of 'what if'. that's not the point of this meeting, the point of this meeting is what we are going to do when he gets here."

Impa chuckled slightly, "First priority was to get Zelda out of the Sacred Realm, then hide her from Gannon. We've done that, now we have to get her in the right state of mind."

Saria nodded, "Right, the news of Link's defeat hit her hard. She's sleeping now, but when she wakes we need to have a plan for her. So," she stood and looked around at everyone, "what are we going to do when the Happy Mask Salesman arrives?"

(inside Zelda's dream)

A flash of light and the sound of swords clashing, then the vision of two fighters in the middle of a vast group of both monsters and Gerudo alike. I pushed myself through the crowd and saw a what it was they where all cheering about.

Ganon, wielding a great black sword, was fighting Link. My eyes widened in horror as I tried to push through the crowd, but they wouldn't let me get any closer. Desperately struggling I frantically tried to get closer, tears beginning to stream down my face. Link looked very fatigued, Navi as well, hovering just slightly out of Ganon's reach. Link brought the Master Sword forward in a downward arc, which was immediately countered by Ganon, sending the Master Sword flying out of Link's reach. Navi screamed something then was batted out of the sky by Ganon's fist, the Evil King smiled and kicked Link in the gut, sending him to the ground. The world around me went quiet all except for a dark evil laughter that seemed to reach to the very pit of my soul. The black sword was lifted high in the air, then brought straight down, impaling LInk, the sword pushed into the ground all the way to the hilt. Dark blood flowing from Link's mouth and the light faded from his eyes as he fell limp.

A scream was heard throughout the Kokori Forest, alarming everyone inside as Sheik woke from his nightmare.

(back from the nightmare)

"That's the Princess!" Impa yelled, as she bolted out the tent, running faster than anyone towards where Sheik was sleeping. He had bolted upright and started screaming hysterically eyes (both of which where visible) frantic and full of fear and pain. Impa quickly ran over to him and gripped his arms, holding them tight to his side, then head-butted him. Sheik silenced immediately and fell back, eyes closed once again. Then, a few moments later filled with looks of "are you in_sane?" _directed at Impa, Sheik's eyes snapped open and he groaned, holding his forehead. "Are you alright" came Impa's voice, softer then usual. Sheik nodded slowly, wiping away his tears.

"Everything's alright Impa, just..had a nightmare." he replied, standing. Then looked over at the Sage, "Where's Link?" he spoke without noticing.

A silence washed over the Kokori Forest as Sheik realized what had been spoken...

At the outskirts of Hyrule, at the start of the path to Lake Hylia a figure in a dark cloak appeared, a somewhat smile of borderline sanity appeared on his mouth as he hitched up his pack and began walking.

Ending Note: I know I am kinda rushing it, but I'm busy with school at the moment, but the next chapter will definitely be longer, Promise!

As always thank you for reading and I would love feedback on this.

Thank you Kindly, Kitsune-Lupus


End file.
